medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bridge
For the multiplayer map see: The Bridge For the mission in Medal of Honor: Heroes see: The Bridge The Bridge is the third and last level in the mission Day of the Tiger, the fifth mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Briefing The Bridge - Brittany, France August 20, 1944 So far, so good Lieutenant. The Germans at the bridge have certainly been informed of the stolen King Tiger, so you won't be able to drive the tank to the bridge right away. This photo from our Resistance agents shows the bridge wired to blow at a moment's notice from a small detonator on the opposite side. As the team's lone sniper, you'll have to move in quietly, find a good position overlooking the bridge, and keep the enemy from using that detonator until the tank can move into position. If you're spotted during your approach, you'll have to chase down and kill any of the sentries before they can run off and blow the bridge. Once the King Tiger reaches the bridge, the Germans will undoubtedly call in reinforcements. The King Tiger is tough, but it can't stop all of them. Use your radio to call artillery strikes on incoming tanks, and remember that it takes a few seconds for the shells to arrive. Hold off the German counterattack until friendly forces arrive to secure the area. If we can win this battle, the German presence in France will be all but finished by mid-September. You've got your work cut out for you, Powell. Good hunting! Stanley Hargrove Colonel, U. S. Army, Commanding. Objectives * Sneak in and find a high position overlooking the bridge. * Snipe the Germans that try to blow up the bridge. * Use the high vantage point to call in artillery strikes. (You may have to use multiple buildings to cover all the approaches to the bridge.) * Destroy the enemy King Tiger. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell(Playable) * Allied King Tiger Crew * Allied Artillery * Man on Radio * Allied Reinforcements Weapons * M1A1 Thompson * M1903/A5 Springfield * Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenades Vehicles * King Tiger * Tiger I * P-47 Background music * "Sniper town" (extract only) (MoH: Allied Assault soundtrack) * "Panzer Blockage" (MoH: Underground soundtrack) Trivia * The level appeared on the E3 video. It can be seen that in the end there is a reinforcement of the Rangers. In the release after the phrase "reinforcements have arrived", the level ends. ** Also in the game files mentioned that in addition to the Rangers arrived two Sherman tanks. This would be the only manifestation of Sherman tank in the game (before that it could only be found destroyed). * Bazooka with the previous levels is lost. * FlaK 88 at this level will automotically shoot Powell if he gets close to the bridge. However, to the left of the bridge you can find a point where FlaK 88 will open fire, but will not be able to get there. ** In this case, you may notice that the FlaK 88 shoots too fast. ** Everything else you will notice that in fact the FlaK 88 doesn't shoot and only induced. Explosions happen by themselves. * One of the positions is in the tower. Player will not be able to hold out there until the end of the mission, because soon the tanks will open fire on it and destroy it. Allied tankers will warn in advance to Powell was getting out from there. ** Even if the player takes a different position, Tiger tanks will still open fire on the tower. * Artillery strike can be brought only from high positions. If the player descends, the artillery can not be called. * If the player will be able to take a position without disturbing the patrol, then later you notice that in spite of the fight patrol continues to peacefully walk around. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels